


Saving Harry

by MsAmyJacqueline



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Epilepsy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Sad, Seizures, Top Harry, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAmyJacqueline/pseuds/MsAmyJacqueline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I never understood the concept of love.<br/>The hopeless devotion, the dedication.<br/>I never understood how two people could hang on to eachother as if their life depended on it.<br/>I didn't understand love....<br/>until I met Harry Styles." - Louis Tomlinson</p><p>Harry and Louis meet in a unique way during a storm and hit it off from there, but what happens when a hurdle is thrown in front of them? Will they be able to jump over it and finish, or will it cost them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Harry

**Author's Note:**

> The song that this fanfiction was based off of is called "Saving Amy" by Brantley Gilbert.

"I never understood the concept of love. The hopeless devotion, the dedication. I never understood how two people could hang onto each other as if their lives depended on it. I didn't understand love....until I met Harry Styles."

Harry had come into my life in a very unique way. There had been a storm one night, a storm so bad you couldn't see the road. I remember being pulled over by the highway patrol and rushed into an empty grocery Store. I had been on my way back from London to Doncaster and I remember being in a right pissy mood at being delayed. Several other grumbling travelers and I were watching the storm through the glass windows when I decided to buy a drink. While I was grabbing one out of the cooler, the power went out. It became exceedingly dark in the grocery store, the only light coming from the strikes of lightning that illuminated the sky. I remember looking up just as lightning struck, coming face to face with possibly the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. Tall, strong frame, dimples, and killer green eyes. I had never experienced something, or someone, as real as him. I was immediately infatuated. "Hello, I'm Harry." He had said, holding out a strong, large hand.  
"I'm Louis" I replied, placing my smaller, soft hand into his in a handshake.  
"I was driving back from my sister Gemma's. She's in Uni. How about you?" He asked, obviously trying to make small talk. It was working to be honest.  
"I was coming back from London. Me mum had me go up there to pick up my sister's dresses. She's getting married, me mum is. She's been stressed so I decided to be a model son and go and get the dresses for her."  
"That's very sweet of you, Louis." Harry said, biting his lip. 

After the formal introduction and explaining our future destinations, I learned quite a lot about the curly haired lad with emerald eyes. He worked in a bakery, he loved children, and he had a killer voice. He was a bit young still, just turning 17, but me being 20 years old didn't seem to bother him. We swapped phone numbers and parted ways when the storm had blown over.

After several months of texting back and forth, Harry and I had decided to meet up. I drove the two hours to Holmes Chapel, Cheshire with a smile on my face. We met at the bakery he worked at and had a nice chat over hot chocolate and wildberry muffins.

Those muffins quickly became our go to.

We started officially dating not long after, travelling every weekend, staying two nights, and then leaving bright and early on Sunday morning. It was a hassle, but everything was worth it. 

The seizures began around our third month mark. I had been at work one day, finishing up a few files when my phone had gone off. I answered it to find a frantic Anne on the other line, saying that Harry was in the hospital. I felt as if I had been gutted. I quickly threw my coat on and drove all the way to where Harry was, calling my mum to let her know where I was. When I got to the hospital, Harry was sitting up in his bed as happy as usual, a little tired, but still happy Harry.

After I spent a good three hours cuddling and kissing Harry, I walked down to the cafeteria to get something to eat while Harry slept. That's where I found Anne and that's where I found out my precious Harry had epilepsy. 

Three months after the first, several more seizures happened. At first the doctors thought if Harry changed his diet he could avoid medication, but further tests proved it to be far more difficult. He was prescribed Primidone. It helped, a lot, but it also made Harry slightly out of it. He would be laughing one minute, then fall asleep the next. He fell asleep while he was talking sometimes too, but only if it was later in the afternoon. The worst of it though was the shaking. Harry had wound up having to quit the bakery because his hands shook so much. He hated it. It frustrated him to no end, but I was always there to help him. 

A year after Harry was diagnosed, we decided to move in together. We went apartment hunting in London and found a nice 3 bedroom flat. We were moved in within two weeks, already thankful to have our own home. Here, I started working at Modest! Management, working sound boards during recording sessions. It paid really well and it was a pretty fun job. Harry had gotten a job with a local modeling agency and loved it more than anything. 

After four months of living together, the medicine stopped working. I got a call at work from one of Harry's friends, Zayn.  
"Louis! You need to come to the hospital right now. Harry had a seizure I think? I'm not sure. They're saying something about having to do surgery? You just need to get down here, ASAP." 

I had never driven so fast in my life. When I got to the hospital, they had put Harry in a medically induced coma so his body could heal, apparently this had been a really bad one. "Mr. Tomlinson, I need you to contact any family Harry has. A mother, father, anyone who could sign off on these forms." Dr. Payne had said to me, giving me a very stern expression. "What forms? I can sign them. I'm on all of his medical emergency contacts." I said slightly irritated. "Mr. Tomlinson, these forms can only be signed by a parent or spouse. Since you are neither it would be highly inappropriate for me to allow you to sign off on these." Dr. Payne, Liam, had replied. "What are the damn forms for? I would at least like to know what is happening to my boyfriend." I had told the doctor, rather harshly. "Mr. Tomlinson, Harry needs to have brain surgery."

After Dr. Payne told me Harry needed surgery, I quickly dialed Anne and informed her on what was going on. She arrived at the hospital 4 hours later with Gemma, who is a lawyer, and went over all of the forms. Two days later, she signed off on them, and Harry was due for surgery in two weeks time. 

Harry had been lifted out of his medically induced coma a week and a half before the surgery, allowing me to explain to him everything that was going on. The next week was spent with surgery prep and me planning something for when he woke up.

When they performed the surgery, they had to shave Harry's head, which he was not happy about.  
"Loubear, promise you'll still love me after I'm bald and ugly?" Harry had said the day before his surgery. "Promise you'll love me even with a big ugly scar on my head?"  
"Hazza, babe" I replied, cupping his cheeks with my hands. "I will always love you. No matter what you look like. No matter what you do, you will always be beautiful to me. And my love for you will never die." I said honestly, peppering several kisses across his face.  
"Thanks Lou. You always know how to make me feel better."

That night, we had hot, passionate sex. We put a lot of our emotions into it, letting our bodies do the talking. Harry had whispered sweet nothings with every thrust he made, almost as if he was comforting me. I was the one who should have been comforting him. He was always the stronger one out of the two of us, but after we had both released, I held my Harry in my arms and sang to him until we both fell asleep. 

Two weeks after the surgery, Harry is released from the hospital but is to be on bed rest for another month. Zayn and his boyfriend Niall had offered to watch him while I was at work, so that's how the next month panned out. I would get up, make Harry breakfast, and take it to him in bed. Then I would get ready for work, eat a granola bar, and let Zayn and Niall in. As soon as they were there, I would kiss Harry for about thirty minutes before leaving and going to work, only to go home on my lunch breaks to check on my green eyed beauty. Then I'd head home after my day had ended and relieve Zayn and Niall of their Harry duties.

The day Harry was allowed out of bed, I took him out to dinner. I woke up that morning feeling giddy and nervous for what the evening would hold. I woke up, did my usual morning routine, and woke Harry up for his checkup. Dr. Payne was extremely pleased with Harry's recovery and my precious Haz was given a clean bill of health. 

Looking back, I don't know why I was so nervous. Maybe I knew deep down what would happen, but I didn't mean for it to happen. I had been planning that evening since I found out Harry was going to have to have surgery. I had went out and bought the ring, making sure it was suitable for my Harry. I had the help of his mother and sister. We went through four different shops trying to find the perfect ring and finally in an antique jewelry store, we found it. It was a simple white gold band with a square cut diamond in the middle, ordained with beautiful emeralds. The first thing I thought of when I saw the ring was Harry's eyes. The eyes that always seemed to make me go weak at the knees. The eyes that had hooked me from the beginning. 

When I told Harry to get ready and to wear something nice, he protested for what seemed like hours. He didn't want to leave the house.  
"Louis! I just want to stay and watch movies with you... and maybe do you." Harry had said, not knowing the effect his words had on me.  
"Harry, please come out with me? I promise I will make it worth putting the movie on hold." I had said to him, already dressed in my attire for the evening.  
"Fine, but I want extra cuddle time tonight." Harry said as he stood up and got dressed. He always looked so stunning in everything that he wore.

When we got to the restaurant, I escorted him to our table and pulled his chair out for him, acting like a true gentleman. It made him giggle. God how I loved that giggle. After about thirty minutes of talking and a few glasses of champagne, our food came. When I made the reservations, I had went ahead and ordered our meal, being a chicken breast stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in parma ham, with a side of mashed potatoes. It was a simple meal, but I knew Harry would love it.

After we finished eating was when I got really nervous. Dessert was when the surprise was going to come to life. When the waiter brought out our dessert, I was going to ask Harry to be mine. 

I knew from the moment that I saw him that I would want to have a family with him and call him my husband. I knew from the second I laid eyes on him that he was the one for me. 

Eventually, the waiter brought out our wildbery muffins with a scoop of french vanilla ice cream. It was time. I was going to finally do it.  
I stood up and walked over to Harry and dropped down on one knee.  
"Lou. Wha-what's going on?" Harry had questioned nervously, his green eyes pooling with tears.  
"Harry Edward Styles. You are everything to me. From the moment I saw you in that grocery store during that storm, I knew I wanted to be with you. You always knew how to keep me happy and out of trouble. You showed me what true love is. When I look at you, I see a beautiful human. I see a strong, loving man. You have honestly given me hope in everything. Even when we both thought that your sickness was going to end you, you kept me strong. You are so fucking beautiful to me, Haz. Even with that scar on your head. Even with your hair barely touching the bottom of your ears. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on and I want you to be mine for the long haul. So, Mr. Styles, would you do me the absolute honor of becoming Mr. Tomlinson, and marrying me?" I asked my love through tears. 

Harry had started crying at the very beginning of my proposal, but I knew they were happy tears.  
"Yes Louis, oh god yes!" He said, giving me the utter sensation of relief. I placed the ring on his finger and kissed him like it was my last time.

We went home that evening and made love. Our bodies were tangled together in the most intimate of ways. The only light was that of the moon shining through our window, illuminating Harry's beautiful body. I cherished his body, worshiped it. I ran my fingers over his beautiful skin, kissing every inch of it. I'm glad we had that night together. 

The next morning, I had work as per usual. I got up and got ready, made Harry breakfast, and kissed him goodbye for the last time. 

As I was driving to work, it started pouring rain. Another storm, reminding me of when I first met Harry and how happy I was to finally be able to call him my fiance. The last thing I remember seeing were bright lights and the last thing I remember feeling was my love for Harry and the impact of the car door in my side. 

I had been hit by a semi that hydroplaned. I was killed instantly. Harry got the news an hour later and was asked to come by the hospital to identify the body. He was broken. I saw the tears rush down his face and I wanted to just help him be okay.

When I died, I took a part of Harry Styles with me, and I will never forgive myself for that.

A year after my death, Harry still hadn't taken the ring off. He had cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He was devastated. My funeral was the hardest part for him. He had stayed completely silent and still throughout the whole thing, but once he got back to our flat he fell into Zayn's arms and sobbed for hours. After that it just went downhill. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. When he did sleep, he would call out my name, not being able to forget. His mind was consumed by me. Harry was heartbroken. I wanted nothing more than to hold him in my arms and tell him that everything would be okay. Eventually, things started to get better. He started going back to work and started hanging out with Zayn and Niall. Then, he started dating again. I was so thankful that he had found happiness again. 

 

Now, Harry is dating Liam Payne, his former neurologist. Liam takes care of Harry like I wish I could. They are truly happy. I will wait until the day that Harry and I are reunited, and continue to watch over him and make sure he remains happy. He still thinks about me and sometimes he will even talk to me. I wish I could reply, but I'll see him again someday. I would just like to thank God for sending him Liam. I would just like to thank God, for saving Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it, and Please don't shoot me.


End file.
